


Day 22 'Secrets'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AHH, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Chat is happy and Marinette has the guilt





	Day 22 'Secrets'

Secrets are hard to keep.

 

The stress of someone finding out the truth, the guilt of not telling them originally. 

 

Marinette knew this more than anyone. 

 

Especially when it comes to her certain cat eared friend. 

 

“So Princess” Chat’s voice chuckled through the room “Let's play a game”

 

“What game?” Marinette questioned. 

 

“It goes like this” He explained “I tell you something about me, then you tell me something about you”

 

“And what exactly is the point to this?” The girl asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I guess we get to know each other better” Chat answered with a shrug “But mostly just for fun”

 

“Okay” Marinette agreed “You go first”

 

“Hmm” Chat pondered “I hate cheese” 

 

“That's unfortunate” Marinette responded “I am actually quite fond of it. And I guess, um, I have a diary that I write almost everything in”

 

“First of all” Chat began “How in the world do you like cheese? And second, that's actually really cool. I guess for my turn, I have a ridiculous amount of Ladybug merchandise”

 

“What?” Marinette laughed “Why?” 

 

“I will have you know that Ladybug is a fabulous human being” He replied, quite defensively “And it is your turn”

 

“Oh um” Marinette went to answer “I guess, when I was kid, I had a crush on Robin Hood. Like the fox version”

 

Chat giggled at her confession, then gave his confession. This game continued for about eight minutes before Chat decided to edit the rules. 

 

“Okay” He gasped, trying to stop laughing “I made a new rule. For this round you have to tell your biggest secret. I will go first”

 

Chat took a deep breath, as if he was about to unleash to answer to life. 

 

“I” He began “I am Chat Noir” He smirked and relaxed back into the chaise “Your turn”

 

I am Ladybug

 

“Oh” Marinette started.

 

I am Ladybug

 

“I guess I uh”

 

I am Ladybug. 

 

“I don’t really have one” Marinette answered with a smile “I am pretty much an open book”

 

Lies.

 

Chat simply laughed at the girl “It appears so Princess” 

 

You’re liar. 

 

“Yeah” Marinette weakly chuckled “No secrets at all”

 

All lies and secrets.


End file.
